international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Young Professionals
| current_members = Ivri Lider Johnny Goldstein }} The Young Professionals (also known as TYP or T¥P) is an Israeli electro pop band made up of producer Johnny Goldstein (in Hebrew ג'וני יונתן גולדשטיין, born January 29, 1991) and singer/songwriter/producer Ivri Lider (in Hebrew עברי לידר, born February 10, 1974).David Brinn, “Ivri Lider, Jonny Goldstein sign with Universal,” Jerusalem Post, January 8, 2012. The band mixes electronic sounds, guitars and acoustic percussion to create music described as alternative pop.Ben Taylor, “Music: The Young Professionals,” Swide, July 12, 2011. In 2012, the duo released their debut album internationally as 9am to 5pm, 5pm to Whenever (originally an Israeli 2011 release titled 09:00 to 17:00, 17:00 to Whenever). "TYP D.I.S.C.O.", a remake of the well-known hit by Ottawan is their first international hit single. History Origins As solo artists, Ivri Lider is an established Israeli pop starWayne Hoffman, "Out There", Tablet, October 17, 2011. who was named Israeli Artist of the Year in 2005.Brian Gordon, "Questions for Ivri Lider", The Cornell Daily Sun, April 3, 2012. He has released six solo albums, all of which have gone gold or platinum, and composed music for the films Yossi & Jagger,"Yossi & Jagger (2002)," IMDb. Accessed June 13, 2012. Walk on Water"Walk on Water (2004)," IMDb. Accessed June 13, 2012. and The Bubble."The Bubble (2006)," IMDb. Accessed June 13, 2012. Johnny "Yonatan" Goldstein is a music producer who has worked with Hadag Nahash, Avishai Cohen and Dana Adini of Habanot Nechama. In 2008, Goldstein asked Lider to contribute to his hip hop album The Johnny Show, but Lider was unavailable. A year later, the two met and began collaborating – Goldstein would send Lider an electronic track, and Lider would send back lyrics and melodies. The duo came up with The Young Professionals concept, recording music in the guise of fashionable yuppie characters who work during the day and spend their evenings dancing at clubs.David Brinn, “Ivri Lider embraces his inner disco,” Jerusalem Post, July 30, 2011. To enhance the music’s playful commentary on modern life, they recruited fashion, design, art, video and social networking specialists to join the band.“Interviews: Ivri Lider,” Gay Times. Accessed June 13, 2012.Davis Mallory, “Ten Questions For Out Israeli Pop Star Ivri Lider,” AfterElton, May 24, 2012. Performances TYP, accompanied by drummer Tal Tamari, has made a point of performing at events suited to their multi-disciplinary aesthetic. In 2011, they put on their debut performance at the Fresh Paint Contemporary Art Fair in Tel Aviv; created a video-mapping spectacle that correlated with the building’s architecture at the opening event for the Tel Aviv Museum of Art’s new Herta and Paul Amir Building;Joseph Pedro, “Cocktail Music – The Young Professionals,” Passport, April 13, 2012. and played the Castro Fall 2011 Fashion Show. In 2012, they performed on the central stage at the 2012 Tel Aviv Gay Pride Parade,Yoni Cohen, “TA Gay Pride set to paint town all kinds of colors,” Jerusalem Post, May 16, 2012. and on the French television show Le Grand Journal, broadcast live from the Cannes International Film Festival.“TYP Rockin’ in Cannes,” Abba Nibi, May 24, 2012. Debut album TYP’s debut effort, 09:00 to 17:00, 17:00 to Whenever, was released in Israel in 2011. Each song on the album represents a different hour of the day, from working at the office during business hours to partying at the club at night. The record’s first single, “D.I.S.C.O.,”Perez Hilton, “Listen To This: Cold As Fire, Baby, Hot As Ice,” PerezHilton.com, July 19, 2011. is a remake of Ottawan’s 1979 song of the same name.“The Young Professionals Have a Fever Dream At The ‘D.I.S.C.O.’,” AfterElton, September 6, 2011. The video (directed by Guy Sagy)Will Pulos, “The Young Professionals Want To Take You To The D.I.S.C.O.,” NewNowNext, August 30, 2011. features an elaborate dance led by Israeli dancer Uriel Yekutiel, a frequent collaborator.Rebecca Schiller, “Scene Report: On The Road In Tel Aviv, Israel,” NME, March 11, 2012. The follow-up single, “20 Seconds,” was described as a “hypnotizing mashup of cool western electro and middle eastern heat.”“EQTV Premiere – Watch Brand New Video ’20 Seconds’ by The Young Professionals,” EQ Music, September 7, 2011. In January 2012, TYP signed a three-record deal with Polydor Records, a subsidiary of Universal Music Group, which intends to introduce TYP to a worldwide audience. 09:00 to 17:00, 17:00 to Whenever was released in France in June 2012 and North America in July 2012, with the amended title 9am to 5pm, 5pm to Whenever in line with the 12-hour clock.Raz Shechnik, “Ivri Lider lands international contract,” Ynetnews, January 6, 2012. The 2012 release consists of a slightly different tracklisting from its precursor, including a cover version of Lana Del Rey's 2011 single "Video Games"."Must Listen: The Young Professionals Do Lana Del Rey!" Poponandon.com, January 30, 2012. In March 2012, TYP signed with American events promoter Live Nation Entertainment.“TYP sign with Live Nation,” Abba Nibi, March 26, 2012. Awards At the 2011 MTV EMA Awards, TYP was named Best Israeli Act."Best Israeli Act Named!" MTV EMA. Accessed June 17, 2012. The band was also nominated in the Worldwide category for Best European Act.The Young Professionals page, MTV EMA. Accessed June 13, 2012. Discography Albums Extended plays *2012: EP *2012: TYP Disco (The Remixes), Pt. 1 - EP *2012:TYP Disco (The Remixes), Pt. 2 - EP *2014: Let's Do It Right (The Remixes), Pt. 1 - EP *2014: Let's Do It Right (The Remixes), Pt. 2 - EP *2014: Think Again - EP Singles *2011: "D.I.S.C.O." *2011: "20 Seconds" *2012: "Be With You Tonight" *2014: "Let's Do It Right" feat. Eva Simons *2015: "All Of It But Me" feat. Anna F. Remixes References External links *Official band site *TYP on Facebook *TYP on Twitter *TYP's Channel on YouTube *TYP on Soundcloud *TYP's POPs for Android phones Category:Israeli pop music groups Category:Musical groups from Tel Aviv Category:Electronic music groups Category:IMF Artists Category:IMF 28 Artists